Lost Love, Found Hate
by paperhearted-whore
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have been in love for 3 years. Draco is part Veela and has told Harry that he will need to find a mate soon, but Draco is sure it will be Harry. it turns out it isnt, its Hermione! what will happen when Harry finds out?
1. Prolouge

sorry if this chappie is so short, it actually the prolouge. so uh, yeah.  
  
Disclaimmer: i own nothing except the plot and facts about veela (which i habve made up)  
  
*/thoughts/*  
  
Harry was sitting in an empty compartment on the hogwarts express. He was waiting for Hermione and Ron to get back from their snogging session they were having somewhere else on the train. he started to think about haw much fun he would have this year. Then all of a sudden a picture of Malfoy poped into his head. "merlin, he sexy" thought Harry out loud..  
  
"who is?'' draco said abruptly. Harry looked and his face turned a deep red.  
  
"No one"   
  
Draco pouted."not even me?" Draco said slowly moving towards Harry, who stood up waiting for Draco to get to him.   
  
"I love you Potter"   
  
Harry leaned in and kissed Draco passionatly, then started to suck on the soft skin behind his ear, making Draco moan. Harry heard the compartment door open but ignored it until he heard someone gasp. He looked up and saw hermione and ron standing in the doorway wide eyed.   
  
"uh..... H-Harry, w-what are you doing?" Ron said with a look of disgust on his face. Harry looked up and pushed Draco away from him, making Draco whimper.  
  
"Ron leave him alone, it obviously looks like Harry and Draco are in love!" Hermoine said.  
  
"Shut up Hermione, you think you know everything, stupid mudblood, but you don't. Being gay is wrong, no one should be gay." with that Ron stormed off cursing under his breath. Hermione just stood there looking at Draco and Harry with tears rolling down her face. Harry took a step toward her, arm streched out wanting to comfort her. She looked into his eyes than ran out of the copartment leaving an amused Draco and a worried Harry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry didn't seen Ron or Hermione at the feast that evening. so he wasnt surprised when he saw Ron lying on his bed when harry got up there.   
  
"Ron"   
  
Ron rolled on his side facing away from Harry.  
  
"Ron, i need to talk to you about what happened today."  
  
Ron sat up and turned around to look at Harry, who immediatly smiled.  
  
"well, i dont want to talk to you, you fucking fagg."  
  
Harry's face seemed to drop. His eyes filled with tears that started to run down his face. "I thought you would understand Ron. I didnt know you would hate me so much for being gay!"  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Gangstahampster: aw soooo sad. sorry to all ppl who hate ron, he did come off kinda mean. he gets better though.  
  
Stew: mmmm Ron ::drool::  
  
Gangstahampster: ew stew you perv. ::Kicks his shin::  
  
Stew: ow you bitch! 


	2. Why me?

Disclaimer: i do not own any of the character in this story, they all belong to J.K Rowling. i only own the plot.   
  
Authors note: Sorry to all ppl reading this out there who like Ron. i have nothing aginst him, it just that he... well, u need a bad guy in a story! dont worry, Ron will become friends with harry again, just later on in the story. i dont want to give too much away! Veela facts r made up!!  
  
*/thoughts/*  
  
Set in 7th year  
  
chapter 1  
  
Why me?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermiones POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*/Why does he hate me so much? I never did anything to him./* Hermione sat in the library her face burried in a book, not actually reading it, just useing it to cover her face. She was crying, again. She hadn't stopped since the inncident on the train 2 days ago. i just dont see wh... her train of thought was cut short by the hand on her shoulder. she turned around to see who it was. Albus Dumbledor looked down at her kindly, with an understanding smile on his face.  
  
"Ahhhh, Hermione, good to see your trying to learn how to read upside down, i've never really gotten the hang of that."  
  
Hermione looked at her book, it was upside down. oh, how stupid of me!   
  
"Would you mind coming to my office with me Ms. Granger?"  
  
"not at all Proffesor" */I wonder whats happening, i bet he wants me to talk to him about what happened./* Hermione followed him to the entrance of the office.  
  
"Lemon drops" Albus Dumbledor said. "I could never remember any of the the other passwords."   
  
Hermione Walked up the spiral staircase that led to Dumbledor office and stepped in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco Couldnt believe that his mate was Hermione, he had told Harry it was him. Harry would hate him now. I dont want Harry to hate me.  
  
He could smell Her coming up the stairs, her scent so fresh and sweet. It smelled like a Spring day, right after it has rained. He could never have enough of her. When she steped throught the door, he thought he would faint. She was so beautiful, her Chocolate eys, her curly brown hair, her perfect body. Everything about her was perfect. Wait, i love Harry, not Hermione. Draco took another look at Hermione and felt his pants tighten. she is quite sexy isnt she. a voice seemed to say in the back of Dracos mind. Draco moved closer to the deso he was sitting at, so his lower body was hidden. Hermione sat down next to Draco. He looked down and watched her grab her skirt in a nervous habbit. His jaw almost fell to the floor. She is increadibly sexy. Why did i ever need Potter? Wait i love Harry.  
  
"Draco? Draco? Are you with us?" Dumbledor said  
  
"um...yea"  
  
"Draco why dont you tell Hermione why she is here."  
  
"Huh, oh yeah, um.... Hermione, I'm part Veela, and well, veela's need mates to keep living, otherwise their soul isnt complete and they die."  
  
"so what does this have to do wi"- Draco cut her off.  
  
"think Hermione, you should figure it out your so smart."  
  
Hermiones eyes widened. "No i cant be. You. Harry. Love him."   
  
"No Hermione, i love you and only you." Draco said taking Hermione's hands into his. */What am i doing? She's right i do love Harry, not her./* The strange voice came back into his head. */But Harry doest love you, he doesnt know the Veela in you. She does./* Draco felt Hermione pull her hands away and looked up at her. She looked so sweet, so innocent.  
  
"I- I have to go" Hermione said trying to sound ok with the whole situation, and ran out the door.  
  
Why me? Draco though. Why do I have to be the one Hermione hates so much?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermiones POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She ran a fast as she could up to her room and threw her books on the ground. She then collapsed leaning agains the side of her bed, clutching her knees up to her chest. */Why me? Why did Draco have to pick me as his mate?/*   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ganstahampster:Please review and give ideas, im new at this so i need all the help i can get. dont be nice, say whats on your mind!! thanx alot  
  
Stew: your such a dork u know that?  
  
Ganstahampster: nuh uh  
  
Stew:ya huh  
  
Gangstahampster: nuh uh  
  
Stew: while my childish friend her keeps up at her petty little games, go review.   
  
ganstahampster: r u ignoring me stew? stew? ::hits him th back of the head:: 


	3. An Unexpected Visit

Authors note: this chappie contains DM/HG slash, dont read if you dont want to. */thoughts/*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
An Unexpected Visit  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hermiones POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ */Draco needs to snap out of this. He loves Harry./* Hermione decided to go to bed. she got into her pajamas and got into bed. */i should really stop worrying about it, Draco will Probably snap out of it anytime./* _______________________________________________________________________  
  
She was still asleep when she heard the girls dorm room door creak open. */Oh God, who's there?/* She slowly sat up and peaked out of the velvet curtins around her bed. She didnt see anyone out there. */It was probably just my imagination./* She was just about to go back to sleep when she felt a pair of soft lips on her own. */I knew Ron would forgive me!/* She didn't quite mind this until she realized who it really was.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Yes my love?"  
  
"What are you doing here? Why are you kissing me? I dont even like you!"  
  
"Yes I know" Draco said sitting down on the side of her bed. "I've never been good at sneaking off and doing things im not supposed to do. I alway get caught." He leaned in and kissed her again putting his hand on the nape of her neck. He licked her lips with his tounge wanting her mouth to open, which it did to Hermiones surprise. */What the fuck am i doing with him? Harry loves him, He loves Harry even though he said he didnt, i know he does./* She moaned slightly as Dracos hand cupped her breast. His thumb massaseing her nipple. She wanted to make him stop, but something or someone was telling her not to, telling her to let him continue what he was doing. Draco pulled away from their kiss and started to unbotton her shirt. She let it slide off her shoulder exposing her bare chest. Draco leand her back aginst the bed and started to suck on her left breast. */Oh my god! please let him stop, please!/*  
  
"Dr-Draco. What are you trying to d-do?"  
  
"Make love to you, my sweet. What else would i be doing?" Draco said looking up at her. Then started to suck on her other breast. Hermione reached down and started to pull his pants off, since he wasnt wearing a shirt. Draco helped her get his pants off, taking his boxers with them. He then took her pants off and started to kiss dangerously low on her stomach. */Oh god, Malfoy must have had much practice at this, he's so much better than Ron. Wait Ron! is till love him dont i, well whatever he doesnt know wont hurt him./* Draco Started to kiss hermiones lips again, and rubbed his throbing head against her wet opening and pushed in slowly not knowing that she wasnt a virgin. He thrust in suddenly and moaned loudly when hermione wrapped her legs around his body and started to rock her hips against his. Making her come to her climax.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Dracos POV ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He soon figured out that she was in fact not a virgin which mad him furious, but at the moment he didnt care. The pleasure was swelling up inside of him. and he finaly let his seed inside of her. They both collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep Hermione curled up next to him.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
"I love you Hermione. you'll always be mine." Draco said when he woke up the next morning. He reached over to hug Hermione, but found only an empty bed. */God Damn her! Where the hell did she go?/*  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Stew: well this is chappie 3. i hope you like it. gangstahampster: are you still ignoring me stew? Uhg! you always ignore me! Stew: shut up Gangstahampster: WHAAAAAAA! you dont like me ne more stew! Stew: who ever said i did? Gangstahampster: grrrrr ::bites stews leg:: 


	4. Hermione's Dream

A/N: Another chappie yeah! sorry it took so long to write.  
  
Disclamer:i have just found out something terrible!! I dont own any harry potter characters, the only thing I own is the plot.   
  
uhhh i need some help, i dunt know how to put italics or bold fonts into my story, whenever i try to they disappear when i upload my chappies... what do i do??? gosh i need some major help.  
  
*/thoughts/*  
  
Hermiones Dream  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermiones POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione sat up suddenly. She was covered in a thin layer of sweat. */Oh my god did i really have sex wih Malfoy?/* She looked at the other side of the bed looking for Draco. He wasn't there. She could have sworn he fell asleep right next to her. */was that all just a dream? It seemed do real. I need to talk to Draco soon./* she looked at the clock next to her bed. Its was only 3:17 am. She got out of bed and put her white and pink fluffy robe on. she headed out of the dorm and out of the common room into the cold hallways. She made her way towards the slytherin common rooms. */ why do the floors have to be so cold?/* She reached the slytherin common roo entranced but was blocked by a nasty looking painting.   
  
"pasword?'' the painting asked.   
  
"Let me in or I'll rip you to shreds."   
  
The protrait opened immidiatly, not wanting the same fate as the portriat that hung here before. Hermione stepped into the slytherin common room and was greeted by a pair of ice blue eyes.   
  
"well well well, what do we have here?" Draco said  
  
"Malfoy, did you come to my room tonight?"  
  
"I tried, but that damn painting of yours wouldn't le- wait, what are you doing in here? How did you get in?"  
  
"Oh, yea, um t-the painting was nice" */so he wasnt in my room. Damn hormones, but why did I have a dream like that about Malfoy?/*  
  
"Hermione, why did you want to know if i came into your room anyway?"  
  
"Oh i just had this wierd dream about us having sex and it seemed so real that i wantd to know if it really happened" Hermione said to caught up in thinking to bother to make sure she didnt say anything stupid. She had a habbit of doing that. Realizing what she had just said she went a deep shade of crimson.   
  
"Oh really, i never knew you thought of me that way."  
  
"idontitwas......." Hermione turned away from him and ran back to her common room.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 days later  
  
"So, she does think about things other than school." */Those things being me./* Draco sqeeled happily. */Wow i didnt just do that. I hope noone heard me./* He looked around the corridor. */God noone saw-/* Draco crashed into the wall nose first. He fell backwards and landed on his ass.   
  
"FUCK!"   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, will you please refrain from using fowl language." Said professor Snape, walking by draco, not even trying to help him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, bla bla bla, look at me look at me, im a mean blood sucker." Draco said in a mocking voice. "greasy haired git"   
  
"Would you like some help with getting up?" Draco looked over to where the voice was coming from. */Shit, i was hoping i wouldn't see him for a while/*  
  
"Uh, no thanks Harry, I got it." Draco said standing up. */God i miss Harry, he's so sexy. But i cant have him anymore, Im in love with Hermione. Am I? Stupid veela genes./*  
  
"I miss you Dray. We havent talked in about three days. Whats wrong? Am I not good enough for you? Have you found some other person to take my place in your life?" Harry said, making his famous puppy dog eyes.  
  
*/ why does he have to be so fucking sexy?/*  
  
Draco stood up and walked towards Harry. He felt a strange feeling in his stomach, like he wasn't supposed to be doing that. He ignored it.   
  
"I missed you too Harry." Draco lied. He was now standing very close to Harry. Draco leaned in to kiss Harry, but the feeling in his stomach suddenly became a sharp pulsing pain. He backed up and doubled over, wincing in pain.   
  
"I-I have to go Harry" Draco managed to squeek out before running off to breakfast.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco!" Harry called after him.  
  
"whats the use. He always does that when he doesnt want to do something, just run away." Harry turned on his heels and walked down the hall, mumbling.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Harry, Harry!" Hermione called, trying to catch up with Harry before he left the dining hall.   
  
"Harry wait up!" Harry heard her and turned.   
  
"Oh hey, Mione" Harry said to her walking out of the dinning hall.   
  
"Have you and Ron made up yet?" Hermiones face went grim.   
  
"No. I really miss him Harry. He wont talk to me, wont look at me. I shouldnt have said anything that day on the train."  
  
"Hermione, why did you say to leave me and Draco alone? I didnt think you would go for me being gay."  
  
"Harry, i knew you were gay ever since you and Malfoy have been going out. It was kind of obvious." Harry's face went crimson. */I wonder if anyone else notcied. god i hope not/*  
  
"Im sorry about you and Ron, Hermione." Harry said trying to change the subject. Hermiones eyes filled with tears that then begain to run down her face.   
  
"I'll go talk to him if you want." Harry lied, trying to get her to stop crying. */Yea, like im ever going to be able to get him to talk to me again./*  
  
"You will, Harry?"  
  
"Mhmm"  
  
  
  
"Oh thank you so much Harry!" Hermione's arms flew around Harrys neck and pulled him into a hug.   
  
"I'm so sorry about Malfoy, Harry. I never knew he was a Veela"   
  
"Why would you be sorry Hermione? I'm Draco's mate. You dont have to be sorry."  
  
"What are you talking about Harry? Your not Malfoy's m-....... Oh he hasnt told you yet. Me and my stupid big mouth" Hermionesaid hitting her self on her forehead with the palm of her hand. Harry looked at her quizically. */ what is she talking about?/* Then it dawned on him. */ Oh god, oh god, oh god. I'm not Dray's mate, but I thought he said I was...... Thats why he wouldnt kiss me before. He doesnt love me./* He leaned against the stair case wall and slid down until he was sitting. He pulled his knees to his chest  
  
  
  
"Who is it?" Harry sobbed  
  
"Im so sorry Harry, i didnt mean to upset you. I thought you knew."  
  
"Hermione, shut up and tell me who it is." Hermione looked at him then turned her head away.  
  
"I-it's me, Harry.......... Im really sorry Harry."   
  
"You, its you. Your the reason Dray doesnt love me anymore."   
  
"Harry im sorry. It'snot like i wanted him. i didnt ask for this, it just happened. You can have him for all i care!"  
  
"But he wont want me. Just leave me alone. I dont want to see you ever again!"  
  
"Harry im sorry"  
  
"Just leave!" Harry screamed, and Hermione ran off tears streaming down her face.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Stew: Hey!!!!! where is my ronnikins??!!! I told you to put him in this chappie!!! You stupid ass.  
  
Gangstahampster: Well soooooory.   
  
Stew: put him in there bitch, go back to your stupid little wordpad, and put him in!!!!!!!  
  
Ganstahampster: _ Your mean stew!! ::bites his arm::  
  
Stew: grrrrrrrrrrr!!  
  
Ganstahampster: Please read and review, please please please!!!   
  
Stew (in the background): ::Running around with blood squirting out of his arm:: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! She bit me!!! ROOOONNNN I need you!!! 


	5. Freaks and Blonde Mermaids

A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!! This is my xmas present to you!!!! Im soory this chappie took so long to write, i've been having some trouble coming up w/ ideas for the story. I'll be doing some flash backs explaining somethings in the story.   
  
Disclamer: I WANNA BE J.K. ROWLING!!!! I WANNA OWN ALL OF THE HARRY POTTER STUFF!!! but i dont :( ::tear::  
  
*/thoughts/*  
  
|- Dreams -|  
  
Freaks and Blonde Mermaids  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermiones POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione was lying on her bed crying. */Why do things like this always happen to me? Why do I always fuck things up?/* she rolled over onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. */I shouldn't have said anything./*   
  
"God me and my big mouth. Because of it I've lost my boyfriend and my bestfriend. I'm so stupid." She sighed and wipped the tears away from her eyes. she jumped when she heard a *pop* near her bed. She sat up and saw a house elf.  
  
"Ms. Granger, will you please see Professor Dumbledor in his office in ten minutes." the house elf said. Hermione nodded her head and lied back down on her back again. She jumped a bit when she heard the *pop* of the house elf leaving. */I should probably get cleaned up before i go to she Dumbledor./* She got up and walked into the bathroom. She rinsed her face off and fixed her hair into a sloppy bun. She looked into the mirror and sighed.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
"Hey Mione, we saved you a seat!" Harry yelled across the dinning hall. Hermione walked up and sat down inbetween Ron and Harry. Ron was sitting quite close to Hermione, so close that their shoulders were not slightly touching but pressing together. Hermione was tired so she pushed her plate away and put her head down.   
  
"Ron pass toast." Harry said. Ron picked up the plate the toast was on and reached over Hermione and gave Harry the toast. when he was bringing his arm back over Hermiones back he let his hand trail over her back making where ever he touched lightly burn. Hermione sat up wide eyed and looked at Ron, who gave her a huge grin. Seeing her face his grin dissappeared.  
  
"Whats wrong Mione?"   
  
"N-nothing, I gotta..... go" Hermione got up and walked out of the dinning hall tripping a few times making some people laugh.   
  
"Oh, shut up! Everyone trips." She heard Ron yell causing Hermione to turn a deep crimson. When she got to the doors she started to push it open but looked back at Ron who winked at her. Hermione quickly stepped out of the dining hall and ran back to her room.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Hermione realized that she needed to get going so she put on her robes and walked out the door.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Hermione got to the entrance of Dumbledorr's office she saw Draco standing there. */What the hell is he doing here? Damn i bet this whole thing is about the veela shit./* When she got to the door she stood next to Draco and the door opened and the stepped into the spiral staircase.  
  
"Hermione, are you ok? It looks like you've been crying." Draco asked on the way up.  
  
"I'm fine i just got a little.. er... dust in my eyes from an..... a...... an old book I was reading, no big deal." */ that was close, i dont want him worrying about me./* When they got into Dumbledors office Hermione took a seat in one of the big chairs in front of his desk. Draco took the other and pulled it right next to the chair Hermione was sitting in and sat down. He looked very content. */ Grrrrr/* Hermione began to feel uncomfortable and moved her chair waway from his. This made Dumbledor chuckle.   
  
"I see you two are still trying to work things out, but i have just the thing to help! The staff and I have agreed to let you two move in together."  
  
Hermiones mouth drooped and looked at Draco who had the biggest grin that Hermiione had ever seen on his face.  
  
"We have a small place that was used by an old professor but we did not need a extra professor. He was just taking up extra space so we fired him. UNfortunatly he has become a deatheater. Such a waste, we should have kept him. Anyway we have cleaned out and furnished the space and you things have been moved into it-" Hermione cut him off.  
  
"You have got to be kidding! I am not sharing a living space with this *freak*!"  
  
"Hermione, please calm down" HErmione tried to protest but she was to full of rage to talk.   
  
"Draco" Dumbledor said "I take it you already know where it is?"  
  
"Yes"   
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hermione i know you dont like me right now, but I just want you to know that I love you and I hope that you can love me too someday."  
  
"Love you? Ha! We've been enimes for almost 7 years now, how could i ever love you?" Draco's heart felt like it had been ripped out, put in a paper shredder, then into a blender and fed to the hoppogriffs. His head hung.  
  
"RIght here" He said pointing a portrait of a very happy looking blonde haired blue eyed mermaid.   
  
"Password, Draco baby? Oh dear! Draco you lied to me, you told me she was pretty, she looks like an old fart!" The mermaid started to laugh which made her snort. Hermione gave her a death look.  
  
"Just open up. You know there isn't a password yet."  
  
When they got inside Hermione took off her robes leaving her in just her shirt and skirt. She sat down on the bed, Draco was already in just his boxers and ready to get into the bed when Hermione stopped him,  
  
"Your sleeping on that." She said pointing to the little couch, and threw him the blanket that was on the end of the big bed.   
  
"But i cant sleep on that!" Draco whined. Hermione lied down, turned off the light and rolled over onto her side facinng away from Draco.  
  
  
  
"Too bad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermiones POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
|- "Don't forget to pack your school books dear!" Hermiones mom yelled at her while walked down the stairs. Hermione finished packing her trunk for school and lied on her bed. She suddenly couldnt breath. "Mo.." she tried yelling but she couldn't. She was beging to feel light headed. After a few minutes of struggling to breath she passed out.-| Hermione sat up quickly and felt something slide down her chest into her lap. She looked down and saw an arm, which was attached to the body of none other that Draco Malfoy. */ What the fuck?/*  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gangstahampster: Hope you liked the chappie, sorry it took sooooo long, but now that im on break your gonna get more chappies!!! woooohoooooooo!!!!!!  
  
Stew: OH shut up, im mad at you!  
  
Gangstahampster: WHY???  
  
Stew: You only mentioned Ron once in this chappie.  
  
Gangstahampster: I know, I couldnt. you know why?  
  
Stew: WHY?   
  
Gangstahampster: cause i was saving him for you! ::pulls Ron out from behind a curtian""  
  
Stew: WEEEEEEE!!!! Ron were gonna have sooo much fun!!!  
  
Ron: Ep!!  
  
Gangstahampster: ::Mouths sorry::  
  
Stew: ::Pulls Ron into an empty room.:: 


	6. Hermiones Big Surprise

Hermione's Big Surprise  
  
~thoughts~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Hermiones POV ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Draco get up!" Hermione said pushing him off of the bed. He landed on the floor with a loud thud and a grunt. Draco stood up.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Hermione blushed and covered her eyes. Draco looked down and grabbed his boxer from the floor and put them on.  
  
"You can look now. I got uncomfortable on that little shitty couch, so I decided to sleep in here where I should be sleeping in the first place!" Hermione scowled at him.  
  
"Well you could've left your fucking boxers on!" Draco walked over to the couch and grabbed his shirt and pants and put them on. Hermione got up and walked over to the bathroom and stepped inside. The bathroom had white floors and walls with gold tiles running around the huge bathtub. Hermione walked over to the faucets and turned on with a red rhinestone on it on. A splash of red bubbles came out and filled the room with a scent of Strawberries. Hermione turned it off and moved to another faucet with a diamond on it and turned the knob, letting white bubbles that smelled like Vanilla. The bath was almost full by this time, so Hermione slipped out of her clothes and sat at the side of the bath. She put her legs in and sighed s the warm water touched her skin. She slid in and went under the water. She came back up and wiped the water from her eyes, only to see a grinning Draco Malfoy squatting near the edge of the bath. ~ what the hell is he doing here?~  
  
"Draco what the fuck are you doing in here?"  
  
"Watching you bath. What else would I be doing?"  
  
"Get the fuck out!" Draco didn't move. "I said, get the fuck out!" Draco sighed and stood up. He took one last glance at her, turned around and walked away. ~ Mmmm, cute ass you got there Malfoy.~ Hermione hit her head. ~what the fuck? It must be his Veela powers. God, I hate those things. I hate what they make me think.~ When Hermione was one with her bath, she stepped out, wrapped a towel around her body and walked back to her room. She found Draco no where in sight so she got dressed and Left the room making her way for the dinning hall.  
  
------------------------------------------------- NEWS FLASH Blondie: For all of you who loved Stew, though there were few, I am sad to say that he has gone to a better place, or he's dead. I have found another poor soul to be my muse. : Pulls out a scrawny looking guy from behind her back:: Oops, wrong dude. ::Pushes the scrawny looking dude away and pulls out a mean looking guy with long black hair:: This is Varilis. He looks kinda Scary, but inside he's just a big sweety. ::pinches Varilis' cheek::  
  
Varilis:: Don't touch me you spycho.  
  
Blondie: AWWWW!! Isn't he cute? I just love him ::tries to hug Varilis, but he pushes her to the ground::  
  
Blondie: ::gets up and rubs her butt:: I am now going by the name Blondie soooo. yea, sorry for this chapter being so late, and so short. I had a huge long version, but my fucking computer had to close the word document on me and I lost everything. Next chapter will be much better. 


End file.
